


Like fathers like  daughter

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Like fathers like  daughter

She was wrapped in pink when they brought her out to the men... Little pink hair flower and a shirt that was hand made saying " Two Dads Are Better Than One!" Since this was Castiel and Dean who were nine months into something it took them years to create. Sam was just glad to finally be an uncle, all though, the new baby girl didn't like Sam all to much; he was still happy to be an uncle.   
Finally getting her to the bunker was the easy part... Getting her used to the house would be much harder seeing how you can't really baby proof a bunker meant to be heavily armed. Cas, he had no worries; Dean on the other hand thought it necessary to baby proof even the slightest corner of the bunker to make sure that even when crawling she wouldn't get hurt. After finally lying little Lustriella down, Dean sat on the couch, Castiel laying his head in his husbands lap. He smiles up at the exhausted man and spoke softly so not to wake the girl,  
" Dean... You know that we are going to have to protect her from the Angels. She is Nephilim, and they will want her dead." Dean looked down as his slackened husband and stroked his dark, brown hair," babe, she will be okay... As long as we are here she-"  
He was cut off by the sudden scream of anger coming from Lustriella's room. Cas sighed and sat up," well, first night is always a long one." Before Castiel could retrieve her, Dean rushed to her room, scooping her up out of the crib and wrapping her back in her pink baby blanket. She began to scream louder, but she had intent, she reached for Dean's necklace, the samulet.  
He smiled at her and raised her so she could hold it, hushing her and bouncing her softly along the room. Cas watched from the door frame, the moon shining through, catching the shadow of her little wings. Dean turned to Cas, smiling as he hummed " _smoke on the water_ " by deep purple, little Lustriella softly snoring in her daddy's arms and sleeping soundly, hand tightly gripping Dean's necklace. Castiel came to assist, taking her in his arms and Dean taking off the amulet, they both help get her back to bed. As both men headed back to bed, they held hands all the way to the bedroom saying sweet nothings and smiling like fools, proud of themselves for making it this far in life. Curling up into their bed, they started to slowly fall asleep before their little angel started up again with her wails and cries for her fathers. Dean let out a sigh and Cas placed a hand on his chest," Dean, you sleep, I will take care of her... She will have few rough nights." He couldn't argue, he was slowly falling asleep as he was gently pushed back into the bed by his tender husbands hands.  
The hours had passed and Dean woke with a start, a dark feeling in his gut, reaching for his husband and not feeling his warmth worried him. He quietly rose from the bed and tip-toed into his daughter's room, ready for attack only to find that Castiel was still holding Lustriella in his arms, humming a lullaby to her and watching the night sky where the moon shown through the window. This little image would stick with Dean forever even after he had passed and Castiel was still on earth... It gave him pride to know that his daughter wouldn't have to ever grow up alone if she ever needed her family. Sam snuck up behind Dean which was bad on Sammy's part; as soon as the floor board creaked, Dean whipped around and pinned Sam against the wall."woah! Dean it's just me." Sam held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to push Dean farther than he looked like he already had. Dean held him there for a minuet before Cas had come to the door, arms emptied and an index finger to his lips," either one of you wake her, and I smite you were you stand. All of us, back to bed." He scolded, smiling a bit since he had actually scolded himself. Sam nodded and sulked back to his room and Dean and Cas, swayed into theirs. Castiel's exhausted body flopped into the bed and instantly covered up, his back towards Dean. Dean pulled Cas into him and made him the small spoon, keeping him warm seemed to be the right job for him since he had gotten at least his four required hours of sleep. Dean started to chuckled to himself," hey babe, I thought Angels don't sleep?" He stroked his husbands hair as he grumbled to Dean," I spent a day and a half getting her out of my body, then a few days in the hospital because I was cloaked as a woman so people wouldn't become curious... Then I come home to her wailing and your worries.... An angel can sleep, if they are exhausted." With that Castiel gave a huff and fell asleep and hard.  
Come morning, Dean got up with Lu, and cared for her up until the well rested angel roused from the bed around three that afternoon.  
He trudged into the living room with her snuggled into deans side and Dean napping with her, the samulet locked tightly in her fingers. Cas knew she was naturally drawn to it, just as he was... It was ingraved into her brain thanks to Cas... But this was his family and she would know all she needed to keep her safe. Even if it meant teaching her at a young age the Angels other than him were to never be trusted. 

 


End file.
